


Под звездным небом...

by Turmalin



Series: Шабти [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О бессонных ночах капитана и старпома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под звездным небом...

Над пустыней висит прохладная ночь. Сухой ветерок с шорохом врывается в шатер, когда Джим откидывает полог.  
— Капитан, — дозорный выступает из тени и вытягивается в струнку.  
— Вольно, энсин, — кивает Кирк. — Свободны. Я позову.  
Местная луна, Аурумишта, безразлично глядится в песчаное море. Джим некоторое время стоит и смотрит на посеребренные ее светом барханы. Прислушивается к тихому разговору ночных дежурных, сидящих у костра в центре ночного стана у него за спиной, а после поднимает тяжелую ткань, закрепляя этот занавес узлом, и зовет шепотом:  
— Спок?  
Вулканец поднимает голову, отрываясь от чтения, и смотрит на капитана, потом встает и задергивает поплотнее полог, разделяющий шатер пополам.  
— Капитан, вы разбудите мальчика.  
— Это ты его разбудишь, шелестя своими древними рукописями! — возмущенно шепчет Джим. — Пойди сюда!  
Спок поднимает бровь, но ничего не говорит и переносит книгу и маленькую лампу на импровизированную террасу.  
Джим удовлетворенно вздыхает и тоже садится на край ковра. Теперь они — как уже несколько ночей подряд — пробудут здесь до самого утра: Спок станет шуршать страницами, время от времени поглядывая на пустыню, а Джим зароется пальцами в песок, перекатывая твердые крупинки между подушечками, и еще подремлет. Почему-то так ему совершенно не мешают ни шорохи, ни едва слышное размеренное дыхание старпома.  
  
Он лежит, подсунув под голову какой-то тюк, и глядит на усыпанное звездами небо. И думает, что смотреть на читающего Спока невыносимо.  
Особенно когда он утыкается длинным носом в очередную книгу, умостившись между бурыми горбами сатвауда, и ты понимаешь, что теперь весь день будешь то и дело бросать на него взгляды. Словно проверяя, все ли у него в порядке и не сбилась ли сбруя, — а на самом деле жутко ревнуя его длинные пальцы, бережно перебирающие желтые кожаные страницы, и его до ласковости сосредоточенный взгляд.  
Особенно когда ты просыпаешься среди ночи оттого, что он уже выспался и шуршит листами. Ты пытаешься заснуть, но эти шорохи и то и дело учащающееся — всего на несколько мгновений! — дыхание не дают тебе успокоиться. И ты встаешь и выходишь подышать.  
Особенно когда ты лежишь на ковре рядом с ним — под звездным небом...  
  
Ночной мотылек задевает щеку Джима крылышком и садится на плечо Спока. Джим хмыкает: этот вулканец такой горячий, что мотыльки предпочитают его лампе. Спок недоуменно оглядывается, пытаясь рассмотреть теплолюбивое существо, но Джим уже пытается согнать ночного гостя, дуя на его крылышки. Мотылек недовольно переступает, вцепляясь понадежнее, а Джим, смеясь, смотрит на Спока, будто предлагая ему вместе повеселиться над упрямой тварюшкой. Старпом недоуменно поднимает бровь и стряхивает насекомое, проводя по плечу ладонью. Прямо у Джима под носом. И отворачивается, снова утыкаясь в книгу.  
Почему-то это ужасно злит. Джим не понимает, чего ему хочется больше: встать и уйти из-под полога шатра — или дернуть Спока за локоть и повалить на ковер рядом с собой. Все это ужасное ребячество, конечно. Вообще непонятно, что на него вдруг нашло.  
Он садится рядом со Споком и смотрит в пустыню. Левому плечу тепло. Только спустя минуту Джим понимает, что нечаянно нарушил все возможные личные границы своего первого, прикасаясь к нему, — а тот не только не отодвинулся, но даже не забеспокоился.  
Джим облизывает вдруг высохшие губы и поворачивает голову. Спок просто смотрит на него, будто чего-то ожидая. Выражение его лица, освещенного луной, совершенно нечитаемо. Джим не знает, что сказать — и нужно ли, и можно ли что-то говорить. А молчание оглушает. Минуту — или час? — спустя он не выдерживает, размыкая губы, выдыхая: «Спок?..», — и тот, прикрыв глаза, тянется ему навстречу. Они сталкиваются носами, как слепые котята. А потом Спок, шумно выдохнув, поднимается — и поднимает Джима на ноги, и уволакивает в тень шатра, распахивая и стаскивая с плеч халат.

[Шатер](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/) от Yukich

  
  
Джим сходит с ума.  
Он пытается вжаться в Спока — в голого Спока! — всей поверхностью кожи.  
Он вплетает пальцы в волосы Спока и поглаживает за ушами.  
Он просто не верит в происходящее.  
В Спока, стоящего перед ним на коленях. В Спока и его горячий рот.  
Он не верит в это, даже когда поднимает Спока и облизывает его губы. Даже когда усаживает Спока на какой-то сундук, опускается на ковер перед ним и, не прекращая целовать его лицо, глупо и счастливо улыбаясь, раздвигает длинные ноги и прижимается животом к животу.  
Ох, как мокро, как восхитительно скользко. Он стонет Споку в рот, не желая разрывать поцелуй, — но так совершенно невозможно двигаться, потому он отстраняется и закусывает губы, чтобы не слишком шуметь.  
Спок тяжело дышит, глядя на него, а потом накрывает его рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить стоны. Это страшно возбуждает. Это мешает вдохнуть глубоко...

[За миг до пробуждения](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/art/in-the-desert-marquee-512554818) от Yukich

  
  
...и Джим открывает глаза. И моментально приходит в себя. Он уснул рядом со Споком и... этот сон явно не был тихим. Звонкая тяжесть в паху. Запах. Ох, вселенная...  
Спок смотрит с высоты звездного неба, прижимая пальцы к его губам.  
Джим сглатывает, хрипло шепчет:  
— Прости...  
Старпом отдергивает руку, со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, и отодвигается подальше.  
Ох, как же ему должно быть противно. Он же... он видел все это, понимает Джим.  
Открытая книга лежит на краю ковра, уголки страниц зарылись в песок. Лампа не горит.  
— Прости, — Джим трет лицо ладонями и встает, собираясь уйти из-под полога шатра.  
— Капитан?.. — Спок произносит это так тихо и неуверенно, как будто просит о помощи. Джим понимает. Конечно. Он должен пояснить, помочь разобраться. Сказать, что сны ничего не значат. Что это всего лишь темная сторона человеческой эмоциональной несдержанности. Что все в порядке. Что ничего не изменилось. И не изменится...  
— Джим?..  
Он поворачивается к Споку и видит его все еще изумленное и растерянное лицо. И нервно подрагивающую раскрытую ладонь.  
Джим захлебывается воздухом, падает на колени перед Споком и вцепляется в его пальцы...


End file.
